Game Mechanics
=Core Verbs= The game focuses on the speed aspect trying to use the run and throw verbs as interactively as possible. Here are some sets of mechanics that our game will be using: Running The Runner will likely be running at all times. Running controls the level of speed and the progression of the character throughout the game. Without any running, objectives cannot be completed. Altering speeds and colliding with objects in the playing field is the core mechanic of the game. Acceleration - The longer the Runner runs unobstructed in a particular direction, the faster the Runner gets ( the speed resource increases ). However, there is a peak velocity that the runner reaches after which acceleration no longer applies. Turning - This applies to any point at which the Runner willingly changes direction of motion. This does not apply to cases in which the player ricochets, bounces off something, or is hit. When a turn is performed, the Runner suffers a speed penalty depending on how sharp the turn is. Bounce - This applies to running into an indestructible wall or large immovable objects. This also applies to running into destructible objects or wall while below the damage threshold. Physical calculations will govern the changes in momentum and the direction of motion while preserving the magnitude of speed. Colliding - This applies to the Runner making physical contact with something where the rules of bouncing do not apply. This includes running into destructible objects and enemies past the respective damage threshold. Throwing Throwing is an integral aspect to the game. At times, running cannot allow you to get past all obstacles because either the Runner cannot get physically close to something or the Runner needs to be at two locations or do something at two locations at once. Throwing can also be done to accomplish tasks more quickly such that the Runner can preserve time or score more points. Aiming - Although a Runner may be running or facing a particular direction, objects may be thrown by the Runner in other directions, allowing for a more versatile reach to objects and enemies in the level. Bowling - This applies to thrown objects being affected by the motion and speed of the Runner at the time of throwing. Throwing objects while running allows the Runner to transfer some of the momentum to the object, allowing for the possibility of the object surpassing a damage threshold without the Runner having to themselves. This also allows the Runner to hit objects and enemies without being physically close to the target. Pick-Up Picking-up objects allows the Runner to store it with him and move it to a desired location. This also allows the Runner to access the Throw action which, as described above, can be very useful for completing objectives and overcoming obstacles. Not all objects may be picked up. For example, walls and alien enemies may not be picked-up. Power-Ups - Picking up certain types of objects may give the Runner increased abilities. Examples include the ability to throw or the ability to kill certain types of enemies. Handicaps - Picking up different objects may decrease some of the Runner’s abilities. This includes being able to reach top speed, accelerate faster than the Runner’s current speed, or perhaps receiving more damage and speed penalties from enemies and other obstacles. =Challenges= The challenges in this game revolve around the utilization of speed, the most important resource. Multiple challenges would require certain amounts of speed to surpass. Levels would be designed to fit such limitations, since player precision over the character is inversely proportional to how fast the player moves. Obstacles: Physical barriers, switches, and speed-based impasses Opponents: Alien enemies Dilemmas: Speed resource use and proper utilization of the projectile to reach time limit Both physical barriers and aliens are very similar due to the fact that they directly impede your progress in reaching the end of a level. Overall, physical barriers are designed such that the player and projectile may be able to ricochet at an angle. Most aliens are also designed to be destroyed once enough speed has been reached. Obstacles Obstacle types include: - Breakable walls with speed requirements - Pitfalls with speed requirements - Switches pressed through contact with player or ball - Conveyor belts that push the player back These obstacles can be overcome by the players interaction between his speed, objects, and the ship environment. Opponents Enemy behavior include a possible mix: - Unable to move and shoot - Move in a scripted path - Unable to move, but shoots in a scripted pattern - Chases the player - Shoots towards the player or projectile within range Enemy attributes include: - Speed requirement necessary to defeat the foe - Spikes- Unable for player to destroy, harms the player, projectile can destroy. - Plate armor- Unable for neither player nor projectile to destroy when in contact. - Sizes (small, medium, large) Resource Management Speed as health: Speed is your life bar, so the player must make meaningful decisions depending on the situation towards how fast he wants to go. In most situations, the player would try to maximize his average speed during the level. The player loses if his speed is low and he hits an enemy, or if the player fails to meet the speed requirement for a pitfall. Speed in puzzles: The player needs high speed to finish the level in time, but needs to slow down when analyzing puzzles or requiring high precision in maneuvering. There may be destructible walls that the player does not want to destroy, or terrain that may affect the player’s movements. Projectile management: Projectiles have a heavy impact towards overcoming all kinds of challenges, so the player must make a meaningful choice towards when and how he shall throw the ball. The way the player imparts momentum and throwing direction to the ball helps decide the player’s subsequent action in relation to the previous throwing action.